1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to keyboards and, more particularly, to a low profile keyboard for use in a notebook computer or other electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the proliferation of the personal computer as a personal and business tool, portable computers have been in high demand. Portable computer manufacturers are continually refining the portable computers to have a greater number of features while reducing the size and weight of the units.
Very low weight portable computers are referred to as "notebook" computers. At one time, notebook computers were stripped of many features in order to reduce weight and size; however current day notebook computers are full-featured. Weight and size are among the most important factors in selecting a notebook computer. Since a notebook computer is meant to be used in many different locations, the ease with which it can be carried is often determinative of its value.
Many factors contribute to the size and weight of a notebook computer. Improved technology has allowed several components to be reduced in size. For example, hard drives and motherboards can be made much smaller than those of a few years ago. Other components cannot simply be made smaller simply by further miniaturization, because their functionality is dependent upon their size. A good example of such a component is the keyboard, which needs to meet certain physical parameters in order to be comfortable to use.
Keyboards are the user's prime interface for entering information and commands into a computer. It is therefore important to users that the keyboard allow typing at a high speed. A primary consideration in touch typing it the length of the keystroke. The keyboards used with desktop computers is on the order of five millimeters. The keyboard used in a notebook computer, on the other hand, is on the order of three to four millimeters. Accordingly, many portable computer designers provide a port for a full-sized keyboard, either as a port on the notebook computer or as a port on a docking station.
Therefore, a need has arisen in the industry for a portable computer with a thinner keyboard without sacrificing the functionality of the keyboard.